The absence of an organic solvent when synthesizing a curable wax has the disadvantage of fouling the reactor upon completion of the solvent-free synthesis of curable wax. The fouling manifests itself as unstable and inhomogeneous production, with formation of gels and build up of polymer deposits on the inner surfaces of the reactor. The gels and polymer deposits, when released from the reactor surfaces, can contaminate the final wax and compromise its quality. Also, the unstable production due to fouling makes it difficult to produce a wax with a consistent and reproducible quality. As a result, a process of removing the fouled material following solvent-free synthesis of curable wax is desirable.